The Prince and the Pauper
by fanneatic
Summary: 1950's AU. Harmony and melody. Sun and moon. Demon and angel. Teenage troublemaker and lost puppy. Pairing: Kyoya/Tamaki and slight Mori/Haruhi in the background in future chapters. Cover Image credit to SweetSasa on DeviantArt. The picture is called "Comfort".
1. Cat and Dog

_**Author's note:** _I haven't really done a whole lot of fanfiction writing so I'm really just trying this out to see the response to it. You're free to review and share your opinions, they really help me improve my writing.

**_Cat and Dog_**

I wouldn't label myself as a greaser. Greasers are harmless; fixing their cars and hitting on the babes. That isn't me. Sure I copy their style and don't care about my future after school, but I'm worse. I'm a teenage delinquent with more skeletons in my closet than you could ever hope to count. I was waiting for the day my father would send me off to military school, not that I would mind, it would just be an escape from him. I don't think I would blame him for it either.

My attention came back and I inspected the boys speaking to me, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. "Kyoya? Got something on your mind?" Hikaru asked, lighting the cigarette in his fingers, about to bring it to his lips before his twin stole it from him.

Kaoru threw the cigarette on the ground and gave it a small stomp before he glared at his brother. "Our old lady will smell that thing on you when we get home."

"Wouldn't want to upset your mother, now would you, Hikaru?" I teased and smirked at them. When all I got was an eye roll in return I shrugged. "We still on for tonight or are you two flaking on me again?" I leaned back against a wall and gave them a look that could kill. That new girl Haruhi was taking every last bit of their time. Kaoru followed Hikaru, Hikaru followed Haruhi, and Haruhi seemed to skip to her own beat. She's got her eye on some varsity football player named Takashi or something. Which I have to admit is pretty strange, considering that guy is always with his cousin, Mitsukuni.

The twins shook their heads in unison. "We're gonna meet up with some girls at the drive-in. You're free to join in, wouldn't be hard to score another lady. We're hoping these girls will be easy," Hikaru spoke for the both of them.

I made a small 'tsk' noise and immediately walked to my car. "You two are wet rags." I drove for a long time after that. No way was I going home. At least there was half a bottle of whiskey left in my car. I may be a dirtbag, but I wasn't going to be putting people in danger by getting drunk and driving. After I wasted money I stole from my father on gasoline, I found a place to relax. I parked the vehicle at the side of the road and leaned back in the seat when rain started to fall down, hitting the windshield like a melody. It sounded almost like a song with every splash, and the harmony came knocking on the window.

When I opened my eyes the blonde boy knocked again, looking like a dog who was locked outside in the cold. I unlocked the car door and he pulled it open and spoke quickly, making his words almost impossible to understand, "I'm really sorry but I got caught outside and I'm miles away from home. Can I get a ride?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled. His face could've brightened like the sun, but the oncoming storm dampened his lively mood. I rolled my eyes and sighed out, "Didn't your mother teach you to never get into a car with a stranger?"

The boy laughed. "You're not a stranger. I go to school with you, remember? Tamaki Suoh?" _Of course._ Some child from school had to ruin this once lovely alone time for me. I slammed the car door shut and for whatever reason, he took that as reason to run to the other side of the car and get in the passenger side.

In an irritated tone, I questioned him, "What do you think you're doing, Suoh?" He didn't answer so I glanced over at him. He was shivering from the cold and it made me almost sympathetic. _No_, some little lost puppy wasn't going to tug at my heart strings. "I'm not driving you home, if that's what you think."

He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before slowly releasing it from under his teeth and he shook his head. It was as if my words went straight through one of his ears and right out the other. "You shouldn't drink. It's not good for you," he muttered and looked at me.

"Great, I'm so glad that I decided to sit in my car with a pantywaist," I commented and groaned, "What the hell kind of accent do you have, anyways?"

Tamaki let out an almost-giggle. "I'm French. Well...Half-French, not that the half really matters much. Why? Do you like my accent, Kyoya?" He reached for the radio and played with it until I smacked his hand away and turned it off again.

I swallowed down more of the whiskey, it burning the back of my throat as it went down. "Your voice is nauseating. If you don't mind, I'd like to get blitzed and sleep in my car, so you can leave now." This kid was begging for his hand to be broken when he started to fiddle with my glasses, pulling them off of my face just to put them on himself.

He held up his fingers and laughed, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I'm not blind, you're just blurry, you idiot."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Three, and if you don't put them down and give me my glasses you're going to be missing that many."

The blonde took that threat seriously and he handed them back. "You might as well be blind, those things gave me a headache."

"They weren't made for your vision. You are a nosebleed, you know that? Get out of my car!" I shouted. He just frowned and gave me the same sweet eyes that made my heart flutter for some reason. I sat forward to pull my leather jacket off. I dropped it in his lap and he grinned like an idiot. "Take it. You're still shivering."

He burst into words that sounded like my English teacher's lessons on poetry, "Oh thank you, Kyoya! Thank you, thank you! You are an absolute gentleman! You, my moon, have given me, the sun, a true gift."

_I have no idea what he's talking about. _I thought. "You're not keeping it, just stop looking so...helpless."

He, yet again, seemed to ignore what I was saying. "Why are you like this?" Tamaki asked, a curious glint in his eyes.

"Why am I like what?"

"A criminal."

It didn't phase me. Criminal might as well have been my name with the amount of times I've been referred to as one.

"Are you writing a book?" I asked sarcastically, watching him squirm in his seat to become comfortable.

"No, I'm a reporter for the New York Times." He replied the same way. I was a bit shocked by the sudden snark.

"I'm glad mama's boy over here has a bit of fire to him." I smirked and he blushed and bit on his lip. "Now, unless you're up for swapping spit, you might as well get out of my car."

"I'm sorry, I'm-," he started but I cut him off.

"It was a joke, but seriously, out of the car." Tamaki cocked his head to the side but sadly nodded. I almost didn't notice that he took my jacket with him, but that was a problem for another day. I climbed into the back seat and laid down, listening to the melody of rain. The melody felt like nothing without the harmony.

For once, the next day I pulled myself out of the car and dragged myself to school. I couldn't focus on anything but that stupid harmony. _That dumb, lost dog._ I knew I looked like shit when I got to class. My hair was a mess, my jacket was missing, and I was wearing day old clothes. That blonde bundle of joy ran up to me right as he saw me and shouted, "Good morning, Kyoya!"

I shot him a glare and he relaxed before I responded, "Good morning, mama's boy."

I watched his face and something about that nickname always made him look sad. I hesitated before I raised an eyebrow and he took that as me asking what was wrong. "My mother's dead," he stated simply.

My shoulders shrugged. _Okay, no more calling him a mama's boy. _I thought. "I'm not sticking around a down in the dumps kid. We're skipping class, come on." I expected him to say something about how school came before feelings or something stupid, but he didn't. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the car. Nobody was going to notice my absence, and I hoped nobody would mind his. I pulled him in the back seat and sat down next to him. He leaned over on me buried his face in my neck. Tamaki already seemed like the type who enjoyed soft touches and cuddling, much to my dismay. "Do you smoke?" I asked, trying to distract myself from his calm breath against skin.

His breathing stopped for a moment before I could feel him shaking his head. "No, but if you want to you can."

I pulled a half-smoked cigarette out of my pocket before I groaned. "My lighter is in my jacket pocket."

Tamaki nodded and reached into his own jeans and handed me the lighter out of it. "I figured you might need it."

"I'm not going to question why you didn't just bring the whole jacket." I gladly took it and lit the cigarette, taking a long puff from it before breathing out. Tamaki had sat up and was staring at me as if he'd never seen anything like it before. "Want to try something?"

"What is it?"

"Breathe in when I breathe out." I inhaled from the cancer stick and grabbed his chin and he opened his mouth slightly when I exhaled into it. I brushed my lips gently against his before I pulled away. He did as he was told and he did it well other than when he turned his head away to have a small coughing fit. "Alright, candyass, how did that feel?"

He turned back to me and the look on his face was priceless. It was a perfect blend of shocked and confused. "Felt...strange."

"That's it? What a way with words you have."

"I want to try that again," he whispered innocently. _How adorable. _

"Your wish is my command, prince." I smirked. I took another puff of the cigarette and blew it into his mouth again, him struggling less to keep from coughing. This time, it was his lips that touched mine. I didn't want to respond but something about his lips set me off and I shut my eyes. My fingers ran up his side and ran softly along his chest before they managed to make their way to Tamaki's hair, tangling with it.

I felt almost intoxicated when he pulled away, but that was just it, _I was._ Not off alcohol, but off his lips. They were beautiful and soft and all I wanted was to feel them pressed against mine again. Right then was when our song went back into motion. Melody embraced harmony and they danced around each other in a flawless sync when I brought Tamaki back in to kiss me.

_I don't believe in love, and I never will. My infatuation with Tamaki will always be a silly crush, no matter how fast my heart was racing for him._

Him and I could never be together because our affection would only be considered a disgusting mental disease. People think they can cure how a person feels by filling their minds with God and their bodies full of medication. Religion is not a cure in the same way that a get-well-soon card doesn't help a man who is lying on his death bed.

When I decided to go home and leave my car days later, my mother greeted me with a hug, and my siblings pulled me in tight and told me they had no idea what had happened to me. My father gave me that same lifeless look he always gave me. I'm the youngest, I was accidental, and my favorite, I'm not sure I'm his real child. Loveless marriage can do crazy things to a woman.

I reassured my family that was fine. I told them that I just needed a break and that if I ever went missing like that they had no reason to worry. My father only nodded at me before he went back to his books. Him and I circled each other like two animals in a cage match, always waiting for the other to make the next move.

It wasn't long before I became fed-up with this dangerous game my father and I played and took and shower just to avoid him for a small while. I didn't feel motivated or happy, but I knew I had to get dressed and comb my hair and brush my teeth. Life is miserable, but that's what's beautiful about it. The pain is a reminder that I'm alive.

I didn't bother putting gel in my hair to push it back and instead left it the way it was. I told my mother that I was going to a friend's house, which wasn't a lie. Tamaki was a friend, just a friend that just so happened to like making out in the back of my car. I prayed to...Well...I just hoped that Tamaki's father wasn't home.

I drove to Tamaki's house in a rush and ran to the door. I knocked for a minute before Tamaki answered. "Kyoya, what are y-""Is your old man here?" Once he shook his head I walked in and pulled the door shut behind me. He was about to open his mouth again but I put my finger on his lips and he got the hint.

"I want silence without the tension of you worrying about me or somebody being angry, so just shut up." I rolled my eyes when Tamaki kissed my cheek, giving an almost comforting warmth. "Don't do that." I demanded, my fists tightening. He just ran his fingers along mine and stared at me with those big, dumb violet eyes. I was completely aware that he wouldn't leave me alone until I returned the sweetness, so I grabbed both of his hands and held them up, intertwining his fingers in mine. "Happy?" I asked.

"Only if you are," he said quietly, his thumbs stroking my hands. I didn't respond so assumed that was some kind of silent cry for help and he hugged me tightly.

"Let go of me." I ordered. He listened to me that time and he took a step back. "You're keeping me company today, candyass, and I don't do hugging. I'll put up with your annoying little kisses, and your stupid smile and your hand holding...But no hugs."

"Tell me why you're here, Kyoya." His voice always sounded so fragile and smooth, like it could break in two at any moment.

"I didn't want to be alone."

"I won't leave you alone." I almost smiled before he started talking again. "We should do something fun to cheer you up! Let's go for a walk!"

I sighed and shut my eyes, "Just stay with me right now, okay? That's what will cheer me up."

The blonde leaned in and kissed me, his lips feeling more addictive than the nicotine I adored so much. When my eyes fluttered open again, Tamaki's smile was the first thing I saw. He brought me closer and repeated the same words he had told me only a minute ago into my ear, "I won't leave you alone."

That repeated in my mind. I didn't have another chance to think before he had his arms around me, and I was back to feeling numb. I wanted to tell him, _don't try to fix me_, but I stayed frozen, letting him hold me for just a while longer. "Why?" I questioned, not even I was sure of what I was trying to ask him.

He answered without a second thought, "Why not?"

"Answer again," I breathed out. He furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side before he looked at me. I told him again, "Answer differently."

He made a thinking face before he smiled and shrugged. "Why not, _Kyoya_?"

"I didn't say add another word, I said answer differently, you idiot."

"That is answering differently."

"Nosebleed. You, Tamaki, are a nosebleed."


	2. Update: The Prince and the Pauper

Author's Note: This story has been moved over to AO3, I'm sorry I never said anything. If you'd like to continue reading the story, my pen-name is the same as it is on here, with the same story title. Fanneatic's The Prince and the Pauper. Thank you! -Fanneatic 


End file.
